The invention relates to the fabrication of monolithic semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) structures and in particular is related to the incorporation of trimmable film capacitors therein. It has proven difficult to manufacture IC structures to the precision desired for many applications. Thin film integrated resistors have proven to be laser trimmable and laser trimming has been applied to certain semiconductor structures. More commonly, laser trimming has been achieved in the form of link severing. Here a multi-element structure is provided with shorting links during the IC manufacturing. Upon completion of the circuit, selected links are severed by means of a laser beam thereby to alter the circuit to achieve a desired electrical performance. Typically the links to be severed are either located over IC areas protected by special means or located on a portion of the IC which is not subject to laser damage. Such expedients add substantial complexity and/or area to the IC. In particular, in the fabrication of capacitors, the prior art devices typically incorporate a large number of separate parallel link-connected sections. After manufacture selected links are cut to reduce the total capacitance to as near to a desired value as possible. To achieve a precise final value either a large number of similar sized elements or a complex array of selected size elements must be used.